


i'm not taking this lying down

by jxnathanbyers



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry can't tell lies, Glove Kink, M/M, set during season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxnathanbyers/pseuds/jxnathanbyers
Summary: When Barry encounters a new metahuman, he is incapable of lying. He hates his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> wow, i've never really written something like this, but enjoy!

“I hate my life,” Barry groaned as Caitlin fussed over him at STAR labs. And that was the truth because now all he  _ can _ tell is the truth. All because he decided to get impulsive and track down a new metahuman without bothering to check what the dude’s powers were. Sometimes he can be really reckless and- oh  _ shit _ , he can’t even lie in his thoughts anymore!

 

Caitlin took a look at his vitals, scribbling something on her clipboard, muttering sarcastically, “Well, it’s not like we begged for you to not go after him.”

 

“Sometimes I wish you would shut up, Caitlin.” Barry winced at the hurt that flashed across Caitlin’s eyes, but what was he supposed to do? He couldn’t say sorry because that would be a lie. And he physically could not lie. 

 

Caitlin was not happy with him after that and he was finally free to go, yelping when Caitlin pulled out a needle rather forcefully. He rubbed his arm then pulled on a shirt, getting out of there as quickly as possible. He made a promise that when he got to work, he would keep his mouth shut. But of course when he got there, Captain Singh was at his side in an instant. 

 

“Allen, did you get that new report done?” 

 

_ Don’t say anything; don’t say anything _ . “No sir, I haven’t started it yet. I’ll probably start it when you walk away, but I’ll get it done quick because I’m the-”

 

At that moment, a hand clamped over his mouth. Barry glanced over to see Joe smiling apologetically at Singh then he dragged Barry up to his lab. He moved his hand away from Barry’s mouth, crossing his arms and glowering at him. “What the  _ hell  _ are you doing, Barry?” He hissed.

 

“New metahuman. I can’t lie.” Barry summed it up, sighing in relief that he hadn’t revealed his secret to Singh. 

 

He took a seat, rubbing a hand over his face then he started getting work on that report Singh wanted him to do. Joe looked at him in concern then squeezed his shoulder, disappearing out the door. Barry was half glad that he was gone. He really wanted to be alone in this endeavor. The whole situation was too embarrassing to begin with; he really didn’t want to blurt things out to Joe that the man should never know about. 

 

_ Buzz, buzz _ . Barry looked down at his phone, Cisco’s name flashing on the screen. He answered it with a sigh. “Yeah?” 

 

“You need to go to the bank, quick! Captain Cold is robbing it this very moment and he’s taken hostages!” 

 

Wow, Barry really hated his life. “Alright, Cisco. I’ll be there.” He zipped to STAR labs, donned his suit, and raced off to the bank.

 

He arrived at the bank in front of Captain Cold, smirking at the man. “C’mon Cold, give it up already!”

 

“Not gonna happen,  _ Flash _ !” The man sneered, raising his cold gun up to Barry’s chest. 

 

Barry dodged the blast, flashing behind the man. Wow, from what he could see, Captain Cold had a  _ nice  _ ass. He barely dodged another blast, too focused on noticing other details on the man. Like how the gloves accentuate Snart’s hands and Barry could imagine those gloves being put to a better use-  _ fuck  _ that gun was cold. Barry gasped at the ice forming on his side.

 

“Barry!” He could hear Caitlin and Cisco shout in his ear.

 

Snart drawled, “I thought this would be more fun, but it looks like you’re too preoccupied, Scarlet. You like what you see?” 

 

_ Don’t say anything; don’t say anything _ . “Yeah, I do! I like your ass.”

  
Again, Barry really,  _ really  _ hated his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i felt the need to write a second chapter, enjoy!

Barry’s eyes widened in horror at what he just said. Snart just blinked at him. Then he said-

 

“You… like my ass?”

 

God, Barry really wanted to lie. He wanted to dig a hole right here and bury himself. That seemed like a good idea, actually. He might do that. It shouldn’t be too hard. “Yeah, it’s nice. I like your hands as well.”

 

Barry then remembered about the hostages. Those same hostages were now looking at him in shock, mouths open. Oh, that wasn’t good. That was not good at all. “You like his ass?” A man spoke, cocking his head.

 

“ _ You like his ass _ ?” Caitlin and Cisco exclaimed at the same time and  _ fuck _ , Barry forgot they could hear him. 

 

“I think we’ve pretty much established that I like his ass! Now, I’m going to save you guys,” he jabbed a finger at the hostages, “and then I’m going to go wallow in self pity and maybe drink. I haven’t decided.” 

 

He got the hostages out safely and then zipped up to his room, burying his face in his hands. That was terrible. Probably the most embarrassing thing that’s ever happened in his life. Even more embarrassing than that time he peed his pants in the 3rd grade. Or probably more embarrassing than that time he cried watching Finding Nemo in the 6th grade. How could he ever face the man again? He could never look him in the eyes after that. Well, he could always stare at the man’s ass. God, Barry, stop thinking about his ass!

 

_ Buzz, buzz _ . He dug his phone out of his pocket, answering it with a sigh, “Hello?”

 

“Hello, Barry.” 

 

Fuck. “ _ Snart _ ? How did you get this number?”

 

“I make it a priority of mine to know everything about my enemies. But what I did  _ not  _ know was your attraction to my ass. Now,  _ that _ was a nice surprise.”

 

“Look,” he sighed, “I can’t lie. Some new metahuman whammied me. Let’s drop it and never speak of it again.”

 

“What if I want to speak of it? Over dinner?” 

  
Maybe Barry only sort of hated his life. 


End file.
